


Garlic Chips

by bushViperCutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Snape Appreciation Month 2020, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: You drag Severus down to Hogsmeade with you to enjoy the day with him. Some warm snacks, a spot by the frozen lake, and snow falling all around you. What could be better?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Garlic Chips

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This time it is not in Sev’s POV, I felt it was cuter if it was in yours :) For Snape Appreciation Month, prompt 28: Young Severus Snape.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

You waited by a pillar, clutching your coat closed trying to stay warm as the icy wind drifted passed, nipping at your cheeks and nose. It finally started to feel like winter as the workload from classes lessened and spirits lifted throughout the corridors of Hogwarts.

Dozens of students walked by, enthusiastically conversing about all the shops they’d visit down in Hogsmeade today. There were less and less students in the castle as people walked down in groups with their friend, which left you annoyed the longer you had to wait.

Severus was always either impressively early for things, or frustratingly late. You sighed and kicked at a pebble as the noise around you died down. You looked around and spotted a lanky boy making his way down the Entrance Hall corridor, looking around at students as they passed him.

He jerked his head down, causing more of his black hair to fall on his face, shielding him from the world. You smiled and waved him over. He placed himself behind the pillar, almost hiding from sight and waited for you to say something.

“Ready to go?”

“Let’s wait a little longer,” his voice was quiet but calculated.

You laughed, “Severus, come on. I saw them leave half an hour ago.”

He sighed and moved closer, “Why are we going? We can just go to the courtyard if you’re that desperate for ‘fresh air’ – which by the way we get plenty of considering several windows and doors are always left open.”

“Come on,” you pushed him forward gently.

You made your way down to Hogsmeade through the slight snowfall, managing to keep his complaints of the cold weather to a minimum by asking several questions about the subjects he was most interested in, Defense Against Dark Arts. You stopped outside the Three Broomsticks and smiled at him.

“Go on to the spot, I’ll get us some food. Yeah?”

He glanced at the window and nodded. He turned and left, kicking the few inches of snow out of his way as he walked and turned a corner into an alleyway.

You walked into the Three Broomsticks and shivered as the warm air touched your cold skin. You wiped hair from your mouth and made your way to the counter and ordered a couple of butter beers and a basket of garlic chips.

You paid and stuffed the cans of butter beer in your pockets and hugged the garlic chips tight, trying to keep them warm as snow started gently falling. Behind the shops and houses there was a small forest of leafless trees that overlooked the lake.

Severus was squatting under a tree with his arms wrapped around himself waiting for your arrival. You handed him a can and the garlic chips as you settled into the snowless spot that he probably cleared for you before you arrived.

“See? Isn’t this nice?”

He smirked, “We could be doing this in the courtyard. It’d be just as cold.”

“But we wouldn’t have this,” you sipped on your drink.

He gave you a small smile and leaned over, resting his head on your shoulder. Ever since last month – when you noticed his behavior had changed – you invited him to sneak out with you to explore the castle after hours. He was normally just your partner in multiple different classes, where your friendship mostly stayed, but not since that night.

A month ago, he hardly looked up during lectures and talked a lot less than he already had, answering in low hums or shakes of his head. You had invited him to hang out and was surprised when he accepted. That night, after exploring for an hour, you had asked him what was wrong and was reluctantly told about everything that was happening.

He had cried and you had hugged him, held him, and stayed with him for hours. And since then, any time you and him were close, he always leaned into you, either resting his head on your shoulder or held your hand gently. Everything felt different around him now. Everything felt better.

“Are you sleeping?”

“No,” he mumbled, “I’m studying.”

You laughed and nudged him, “Studying how to sleep?”

“If you MUST know. I’m going over ingredient lists in my head.”

You laughed again and he looked up into your eyes and smiled. You brushed strands of his hair from his face and watched him blush and slowly close his eyes again. The two of you had been in this little secluded spot once before, a week after getting closer to each other, and had spent half the day like this.

The lake was frozen along the shore and whatever spell Severus had used on the ground seemed to be covering the air around the two of you. Snow was falling harder now but none fell above you. It was even warmer than you had expected it to be.

Severus was very peculiar, always doing nice things like this and never pointing it out or even caring if you noticed. Last week you had broken a glass chalice during transfigurations and before Professor McGonagall had turned, Severus had given you his and quickly repaired yours.

“Severus?” You waited for him to look at you, but he only nodded, letting you know he was listening. Despite how close the two of you seemed, neither one had put any kind of label to this new way of being together. “We’re friends, right?”

He sat up suddenly and turned to you, “I-I thought we were – “

“No, yeah! I just… to be sure we’re on the same page,” you smiled but he did not relax.

He pulled his knees up and looked away, “Yeah… friends…”

You felt your insides warm, wanting to ask immediately if you and him could be more, but you weren’t sure why he was still so distant and stiff. Did he not want to be friends? Was he afraid you were going to ask the exact question on your mind? “What’s wrong?” you asked instead.

He bit on the corner of his lip and out of the corner of his eyes watched you, “No… It’s nothing. Of course we’re… friends.”

“I like being this close to you… and how much we talk,” a slight blush was creeping onto your cheeks, “I can tell you anything and you tell me everything…” You bit your lip and looked away, “And I love when you rest on me and hold my hand. It makes me feel warm inside. And happy…”

He moved back to his spot, resting on you and held your hand. He entwined your fingers with his and squeezed your hand tighter, “I like this too…”

His voice was low and you didn’t know if it was because he was picking up on what you were leading up to. _He doesn’t want to date. He wants to stay friends and just enjoys all the much-needed hugs._ You wanted to give up, but your heart wasn’t letting you. You had to try. To say something, even if it led to rejection.

“What I’m saying is… I think I like it so much because…” your heart was beating in your throat, “I want to date you.”

Severus sat up and started laughing. Your heart sunk. He was making fun of you? After everything? How could he just sit there and laugh at your face?

“You’re laughing at me?” you stood up, furious. “Fine then. Next time a girl asks you out,” your voice cracked, “Be nicer!”

You covered your weeping eyes and turned to walk away but his hand shot up and held onto you, hard. He pulled you back down and hugged you tighter than he had ever hugged you before. It was like he was trying to meld your bodies together. You wanted to push him away but being held in his arms was all you wanted. Any time you cried you automatically went to him now, so of course, it was his company you felt you needed, even if he just crushed your heart.

“That’s not why I laughed! I swear… I… I laughed ‘cause I thought we were already dating…”

You pulled away from him and felt your own laughter bubble from the pit of your stomach to the tip of your tongue. “Why did you think we were dating? We never agreed!”

This time it was him who was upset, pulling away and spinning all the way around to hide his blush and frown, “Well I just thought… I wouldn’t act this way if I didn’t think we were dating!”

You continued laughing but pulled him down on your lap, parting his hair and leaning over to kiss his nose, “You’re adorable and our chips are cold now.”

He quickly gave you a peck on the mouth before you pulled away. You smiled and bent down to kiss him back, even longer than he had kissed you just now.

His face was brighter pink when you pulled away finally but he was smiling wider than you had ever seen, “I can heat them back up. If we… If my breath smells like garlic chips, would you still kiss me?”

You nodded and laughed, happy to continue what was now your official first date as a couple.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
